


To Meld

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-12
Updated: 2011-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Erik wants to strip everything away from Charles, clothes, pride and control. He's beautiful like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Meld

The heat that pools in his groin is almost too much for Erik to contain, as he watches Charles shed his shirt in front of him. The material floats down to the floor, leaving his pale chest exposed, his nipples red like strawberry birthmarks. Eyes wide, Charles stares at Erik as if he doesn't know what is going to happen next, the mighty telepath for once at a loss.

"Charles," Erik breathes, and it's enough to bring Charles across the room to him, his bare feet padding against the carpet. Erik's hands finds his hips as soon as he is close enough, and he guides Charles straight into his lap, finding his mouth in petty desperation and sucking on his tongue, trying with a growing desperation to brand the taste of himself in Charles's senses.

With a roll, he leaves Charles on his back, looming over him like fate itself. His weight bears down and he teases Charles's mouth open once more. His hips push down to meet the waiting pressure; it's a victory when he feels Charles groan beneath his lips. A shiver runs through his mind, the vaguest promise of how it might feel to make this man, this proud man, lose control.

The button of Charles's trousers eases free and his zip winds its own way down, making it easy for Erik to pull back from Charles and rip the pointless material away. Beneath him, Charles is protected only by his ridiculous white briefs, tented by his arousal. They are soon disposed of, leaving Erik with access to the only view he wants.

"You're still dressed," Charles observes. "That hardly seems fair."

"On the contrary," Erik argues, as he trails his hands up the velvet insides of Charles's thighs, parting his legs wider as he goes. "The situation suits me just fine."

Charles's asshole waits for his fingers, quivering under his first probing touch. Erik wets his lips as he looks down at Charles, and smirks at the sweet sight of him, his face flushed, his skin drawing sweat already. "I'm going to ruin you," he promises with a delighted purr, his cock aching to be embedded inside the only man he's ever cared to call a friend.

Erik pushes his finger into Charles and feels the scorching heat swallow his digit, tight and firm around him. He groans at the feel of it, even knowing that only thin walls divide them from the students; it's difficult to care. If he has this again, Charles at his mercy, they will need to find a bedroom in another wing. He wants to hear him scream.

With a twist he presses another finger into him, and a third, pumping them leisurely as he watches the reactions on Charles's face. When he finds his prostate, a rough patch of nerves that leaves Charles twisting, the presence in his mind grows stronger, unavoidable but uncontrolled; pure energy, pure Charles. Unrefined.

"Yes," he growls, pressing harder, his fingers thrusting in and out. It's what he wants, what he needs, to reduce Charles to the mutant inside, to unlock everything that he keeps so carefully contained, hidden behind walls of refinement. Charles's ass clenches around his fingers, his entire body trembling as Erik manipulates it like a master, leaving him panting and desperate by the time his fingers slide free.

Erik struggles to maintain his composure in the face of what he's done to Charles; spread out on the bed, painted with pink cheeks and questing hands, and a thrum of presence in his mind that pleads with him far more effectively than any words could do.

"Wait, you have to just - Wait." He feels like he's torturing Charles as he yanks his trousers open and down, still fully dressed compared to Charles's complete nudity. Erik's cock stands strong and red, hot in his hand with his need as he slicks it up.

 _Hurry, Erik_ , Charles booms in his head, and the sound of it, so loud and strong, makes Erik wince. "Sorry, Erik, I'm so sorry," Charles pants, struggling to rise to his elbows before Erik pushes him down with a hand on his shoulder.

 _Never be sorry for your gifts_ , he thinks, heaving Charles's leg up to his shoulder, bending him nearly clean in two as he lines himself up and begins to push inside, feeling the way that Charles's ass stretches to accept his girth, hearing the way that Charles's breath catches in his chest: too much, too fast, too slow. Fingernails scramble at his shoulders before Charles manages to grasp on tightly, pleading with him like a prayer to keep going.

Rooted in Charles, Erik can feel the entire universe expanding and contracting around them; every person, every star, every atom. Combined, the pair of them are unstoppable. They could rule this rock and make it quake beneath their feet.

Yet as he bottoms out inside Charles, buried as far as he can get, he has no care for the world; he has no desire for it. All he wants is this room, this bed, this man. He wants to keep Charles like this forever, trembling and _his_.

He braces one hand against the head-board, the metal thrumming beneath his palm, and uses it for leverage as he begins to fuck Charles as hard as he can, the bed shaking beneath them, springs squealing and squeaking with every hard, solid quake. Charles cries his name, loud, too loud, and the sound of it makes Erik drop down to swallow it down with his tongue, sucking on Charles's lips with an erratic desperation that he can't control. Groan after groan slips from them and mingles in the mortar of their mouths, while Erik pushes a hand into Charles's hair and forms a fist, balls tingling, orgasm building, until the world turns white when they come together, minds melded as seamlessly as their quivering bodies.


End file.
